


Pipe Down

by trashagao (orphan_account)



Series: Asagao Drabbles [5]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: M/M, Swearing, beneath all the bitterness is gAY, fluffy argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trashagao
Summary: Let me just set one thing straight, I really don't like being ignored, especially not by Ian.





	

Let me just set one thing straight: I really don’t like being ignored, especially not by Ian. Especially not by that fucking stupid… horribly cute… a-and irritatingly cool… dickweed… Wow, uh, nice one Caddy. That’s truly your best insult yet.

I glare up at him from my phone, staring daggers into the side of his head for the millionth time. Maybe this time, he’ll notice. And come talk to me. Because this is just plain fucking boring. I huff. Or, he could ignore me for the millionth time. Ian stirs suddenly, shifting in his seat, licking his finger before turning the page. Bored, grey eyes flicker up to meet mine and he returns my gaze with a disinterested frown, lips pulled into a thin line. He doesn’t look happy. Still, this is progress. “I see you, James,” he mutters, “but I’m busy, so, can you maybe… not?”

Yep, that’s the Ian I know and love. Wanker.

I click my tongue. “Hm, fine…” I begin tauntingly, tossing my phone onto the table beside me and throwing up my hands in mock defeat, “I didn’t want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice, Moosey. I’m bringing out the big guns.”

“As in your literal guns or -”

I moan. Loudly enough for the boys in the other room to hear. Sexually enough for Ian to fall completely silently. He blinks at me in mild concern, as if it were a cry for help. And then it registers. 

There’s a jarring silence between us. Him, staring wide-eyed at me like I just shot someone right in front of him, clearly confused and a little unsettled, and I, grinning like an idiot. Before the words ‘what the fuck’ can even leave his mouth, I’ve done it again. An interesting way to grab his attention, sure, but an effective one.

Wordlessly, he dog-ears the corner of his page and stalks towards me, cheeks growing redder by the second. “Pipe the fuck down, asshole!” Ian hisses, grabbing my shoulder roughly and practically shaking me. I cock an eyebrow and begin to scream his name but he catches me and slams a hand over my mouth, practically wrestling me away from the door where the rest of Hidden Block no doubt have their ears pressed right this second. “Seriously, you are… ow, god dammit! You are such an attention whore! Stop –” I jostle my way out of his grasp, still beaming smugly, “– being fucking weird, James!”

“Make me!”

Before I have the chance to cackle defiantly or even catch my breath, Ian kisses me. I wasn’t. Expecting him to kiss me. Why is he kissing me? Why am I enjoying it? What the -

He’s already pulled away, pausing to study my awestruck expression, the slightest hint of a smile gracing his otherwise stoic expression. “Made you.”

Oh. Oh.

I wipe furiously at the corner of my lips, stomping after him as he saunters coolly back to his chair. “What? I-I… Ugh! I f-fucking hate you, Moosey!”

“Hm,” he grunts, flipping open his book, “debatable.”


End file.
